Fangirl Invasion!
by Cantinaratte
Summary: postAC. Vincent wird von einer Horde Fangirls heimgesucht. Cid, dessen einziges Fangirl und eine blaublütige Kekshexe samt Krümelmonster eilen ihm zur Hilfe.


_**A/N:** Dies ist das Resultat einer Schreibblockade, exzessivem Fangirling und einiger comment-chats bei greatestjournal. Es ist eine ziemlich hirnrissige Geschichte und sprachlich wie inhaltlich mit Sicherheit keine meiner besseren Werke, aber ich_ _**musste**_ _das einfach tun._

_Nun, da Meteor, Sephiroth und letztlich auch Geostigma in die Geschichte eingegangen sind, lebt Vincent Valentine ein ruhiges, zurückgezogenes Leben in Nibelheim. Eines Tages erreicht ein Reisebus die kleine Stadt am Fuße von Mt. Nibel. Ehe Vincent sich versieht, ist sein Refugium zu einer Touristenattraktion geworden, was darin begründet liegen mag dass ShinRa Bros. (Tochterfirma von ShinRa Inc., klar soweit?) die Abenteuer der Helden um Cloud und Co. verfilmt hat. Jedenfalls sieht der ärmste Vince sich eines schönen Tages mit einer ganzen Wagenladung Fangirls konfrontiert. Auch Cid ist mit von der Partie. Und die obligatorischen 2 Fangirls, die ihnen heldenhaft zur Seite stehen. XD_

_Logikfehlerbitte ich gnädigerweise zu übersehen, und ebenso einige hinzugedichtete Fakten (ja meine Güte, was weiß ich denn, was Lukretia für ShinRa gemacht hat oO und neeeeeeein Vinnie ist kein Vampir, nö?)_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Nix meins._

**

* * *

**

**Fangirl Invasion**

Vincent kniff die Augen zusammen. Sogleich begannen sie zu tränen, malträtiert von einem hellen Aufleuchten mit der Intensität eines Blitzlichts. Es hatte ihn völlig unvorbereitet getroffen, während er mit großen Augen und in Gedanken versunken aus dem offenen Fenster gestarrt hatte, angestrengt darüber nachdenkend, was er seinem kleinen stachelköpfigen Kumpel in Midgar schreiben sollte. Der Stift fiel ihm aus dem Mund auf den Schreibtisch und hinterließ einen rubinroten Tintenfleck auf dem Pergamentpapier. Neben der Anrede "Lieber (durchgestrichen) Tach, Cloud!" prangte jetzt ein Klecks in Form eines Chocobokopfes. Na, das war immerhin besser als das geplante "Wie geht es dir? Mir geht es gut. Essen könnte besser sein, Wetter hervorragend. Liebe Grüße, dein Vince."

Der große Schwarzhaarige seufzte und stand behäbig auf. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Dächer der kleinen Stadt Nibelheim schweifen. Irgendjemand musste ein Fenster geöffnet haben, in dessen Glas sich das Sonnenlicht reflektiert und ihn geblendet hatte... nicht, dass ihm das Sonnenlicht etwas ausmachte, entgegen der landläufigen Annahme, Vampire seien – Moment. _Irgend etwas lief hier falsch._

Es konnte niemand ein Fenster geöffnet haben in einem Ort, der schon seit Jahren nur noch als Geisterstadt existierte. Das einzige Lebewesen – halt, nein. _Schon wieder falsch_.

Der einzige Bewohner Nibelheims, residierend hoch oben in der uralten Shinra-Villa, war Vincent Valentine höchstselbst. Es mochte daran liegen, dass er diesen unbedeutenden Hang dazu hatte, sich in Furcht erregende, blutrünstige Höllenkreaturen zu verwandeln, wenn er wütend war, und er konnte ja verstehen, dass niemand im vollen Besitz seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten einen Untoten mit Spleens wie Monstertransformationen als Nachbarn haben wollte.

Und dann sah er _es_. Hinter dem hoch geschlossenen Kragen seines roten Capes klappte seine Kinnlade herunter. War das etwa – !

Hastig, den Blick nicht eine Sekunde lang von dem fremden Objekt am Horizont abwendend, fummelte er in den zahllosen Taschen seines Capes und seiner eng anliegenden schwarzen Lederkluft, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Aufgeregt klappte er das Handy auf – das neueste Nokia-Modell natürlich, das erste, was er sich von seiner Filmgage geleistet hatte – und drückte eine Kurzwahltaste.

"Verdammte Scheiße?", meldete sich eine verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende in der ihr so eigenen Freundlichkeit.

Vincent schluckte. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Cid. Sie _kommen_."

Bisher war Vincents Leben ruhig und zurückgezogen verlaufen - _Halt. Schon wieder daneben_. Fassen wir einmal zusammen: Einst ein stolzer junger Mann, arbeitete Vincent für die Elitetruppe Turks, sozusagen die Men in Black der ShinRa Company. Er war ein aufstrebender junger Auftragskiller gewesen, und er hätte es in den Reihen der planetenzerstörenden Supermacht weit bringen können, hätte er nicht eines schönen Tages einen fatalen Fehler begangen und sich in diese Schlampe aus der Biotechnik verguckt. Lukretia, oh Lukretia... dummerweise war die holde Maid mit diesem verrückten Wissenschaftler Hojo liiert, der den Rivalen kurzerhand liquidierte. Da Vincent aber aufgrund seiner Turk-Ausbildung in den Genuss eines ausgiebigen Bades in purer Planetenergie – besser bekannt als Mako – gekommen war, konnte er natürlich nicht so einfach das Zeitliche segnen. Na gut, sein Arm hatte die volle Ladung Blei abbekommen, aber der ward schleunigst gegen eine stylishe goldene Klaue ausgetauscht worden. Von Schuldgefühlen geplagt – verdammt, er konnte NICHTS dagegen ausrichten, dass Lukretia einen Braten in der Röhre hatte, gesegnet mit den verdorbenen Chromosomen Hojos, und dass dieses Balg sich eines Tages im Wahn für einen Gott halten und den Planeten zerstören wollen würde, und ja, er hatte es IMMER gewusst – hatte er sich in den Keller der ShinRa-Villa begeben, war dort in einen Sarg gehüpft und hatte ein langes Nickerchen gehalten. Eines Tages war besagter Stachelkopf mit Gefolge aufgetaucht und hatte ihn geweckt, Vincent hatte herausgefunden, dass er im Schlaf offenbar das Fliegen gelernt hatte, drehte ein paar Ehrenrunden durch den Kerker und schloss sichletzten Endesdem bunten Haufen an, um gemeinsam mit ihm den Planeten von ShinRa und Sephiroth (so der Name des Bratens) sowie dem von ihm beschworenen Meteor zu befreien.

Nun ja, der Planet war gerettet worden, rächte sich aber mit einer unheimlichen Krankheit namens Geostigma, was Cloud und die anderen erneut auf den Plan gerufen hatte. Natürlich hatte der blonde Stachelkopf auch diesmal die Welt gerettet und aus Dankbarkeit darüber beschloss die tote Aeris auf ihrer Himmelswolke, heilende Wasserfälle über ganz Midgar zu hinwegspülen zu lassen, die Geostigma kurieren konnten. Wahnsinn.

Nein, so richtig hatte er auch nie verstanden, wie das alles passieren konnte, aber immerhin hatte das fantastischen Stoff für eine Verfilmung geboten. Da Cloud und die anderen Helden seit ihrem letzten großen Abenteuer mehr als blank waren, hatte ein jeder von ihnen das Angebot, sich selbst zu spielen, nur zu gern angenommen.

Hätte Vincent im Voraus die Konsequenzen erahnen können – er hätte es nicht getan und sich lieber weiter von Ratten und Wölfen, die außerhalb Nibelheims herumtollten, ernährt. Nie war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass ihn einst eine noch größere Gefahr als ein durchgeknallter Möchtegernmessias und ein Feuerball am Himmel ereilen sollte. In diesem Moment dämmerte ihm, welch gewaltigem Irrtum er aufgesessen war.

* * *

"Shinra Bros., eh?" Der Kapitän kaute genüsslich auf dem heruntergebrannten Stummel seiner siebenundzwanzigsten Zigarette an diesem Tag. Er sah auf die Uhr. Halb neun Uhr morgens. Er lag gut im Rennen. "SHERA!" 

"Kapitän?" Die verplante Mechanikerin stolperte in die Wohnstube, zwei Tassen dampfenden Tees in den Händen, die sie auf den Tisch stellte, bevor sie ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

Cid spuckte die Kippe in den überquellenden Aschenbecher und runzelte die Stirn. "Was is' mit Tiny Bronco II?", fragte er.

"Ich bin fast fertig – wollen Sie etwa fort, Kapitän?"

"Würde ich sonst fragen, du lahme Ente?"

Shera strahlte ihr Gegenüber an. Der Pilot war heute früh aber allerbester Laune! "Der Bronco ist startklar, Kapitän. Wohin soll's denn gehen?"

"Vince hat ein Problem."

"Dürfte ich fragen, was-"

Cid machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung. "Das unvermeidliche... ich hab's ihm ja gleich gesagt, Vince, hab ich gesagt, lass dich um Himmels willen doublen, aber nein, Mister "Das Chaaaaaos ist iiiiiin mirrrrrrr" musste sich ja selbst spielen, und nun haben wir den Salat."

"Mit anderen Worten?"

Cid steckte sich eine neue Zigarette an und knurrte besorgt: "Fangirl-Invasion."

* * *

Angespannt rieb Vincent seine Schläfen. Was könnte er tun? Cid war derjenige, der noch am nächsten zu ihm lebte, doch auch er würde frühestens in einer halben Stunde hier sein können. Und dann war es längst zu spät... viel zu spät... unerbittlich näherte sich das Motorengeheul des Reisebusses, dessen gläserne Scheiben ihn zuvor aus der Entfernung geblendet hatten. 

Der Untote überlegte angestrengt. Eh die hier waren, könnte er schleunigst in den Keller flüchten, sich in seinen Sarg legen, Klappe zu und Ruhe. Oder er könnte seinen Mann stehen, sich auf den höchsten Turm begeben und sie mit seiner Death Penalty alle wegsnipern. Das Dumme war, er hatte keine Materia mehr, und ohne Status verbessernde Unterstützung würde auch seine Waffe kaum von Nutzen sein. Die Death Penalty war ungefähr so ein Scharfschützengewehr, wie Chaos ein braves Schoßhündchen war.

_Das hab ich gehört_, knurrte diese Stimme in ihm.

_Bleib ruhig, Chaos, _antwortete er seinen Gedanken.

_Ich will Blut!_ Die Stimme röhrte, dass es an seinen Eingeweiden zerrte.

Vincent verzog die Lippen. "Du kriegst gleich mehr als genug Blut", sagte er zu sich selbst, verwarf die Gedanken an Flucht und Hinterhalt und schritt todesmutig die enge Wendeltreppe hinab zur Eingangshalle.

* * *

"Ich wusste, das war ein Fehler." Das rothaarige Mädchen warf mit einer dramatischen Geste die Hände in die Luft, "wie konnte ich nur! Wieso hab ich auf dich gehört? Was hat mich in diese vermaledeite Lage gebracht!" 

Die Blonde neben ihr bedachte sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick. "Ja, kann ich etwa was dafür? DU wolltest doch pauschal buchen! Konnte ICH wissen, dass das bedeutet, fünfzehn Stunden lang Busfahrt mit einem Haufen vorpubertärer Gören ertragen zu müssen!"

"Entschuldige bitte, dass ich uns ein günstiges Angebot herausgesucht habe, da ich es mir nicht leisten kann, einen Privatjet zu chartern, um deinen verwöhnten Hintern angemessen nach Nibelheim zu chauffieren!"

Die Blonde war zornesrot angelaufen. "Jetzt hat aber der Arsch gleich Kirmes!", zeterte sie, "wer hat denn angefangen, herumzumeckern, du oder ich?"

"Blondes Luder." Die Rothaarige verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust.

"Selbstgerechtes Miststück."

"Giftzwerg!"

"Blödmöhre!"

Die Rothaarige wollte gerade zurück schießen, da ertönte aus den ersten Reihen vorn im Bus ein kollektives, ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen. Offenbar hatten sie den Ortseingang Nibelheims erreicht.

Die Blonde rollte mit den Augen. "Muss. Die. Umbringen."

Die Rothaarige nickte bekräftigend. "Alle."

Die beiden lächelten sich zu – das Schmieden von Mordplänen schweißte eben zusammen.

* * *

Kaum kam der Bus zum Stehen, brach die Panik aus. Eine Horde von zwölf Teeniemädchen sprang gleichzeitig auf, vorne begann jemand erneut zu kreischen, und wie das unter einem Haufen Teenies so ist, fielen die anderen natürlich gleich mit ein. Die beiden einzigen, die nicht gerade erst dem Windelalter entsprungen waren, blieben hinten ruhig sitzen – mit gerunzelter Stirn und Blicken, die töten wollten. 

"Oh mein Gott! Da ist er!" Ein pickeliges Mädchen sprang so aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, dass ihre Hornbrille von der Nase rutschte.

"Aaaaaaaaah!", schrie das ungefähr einsvierzig große schmächtige Mädchen mit dem Gesicht einer Spitzmaus neben ihr, "lass mich sehen, lass mich sehen!" Und sie presste ihre spitze Nase an die Scheibe. "Oh mein Gott! Da ist Vincent! Ich sehe ihn! VINNIEEEEE!"

Dummerweise drängten sich nun alle Teeniemädchen an die Scheibe, woraufhin die Spitzmaus zu hyperventilieren begann und schließlich ohnmächtig auf den Boden sackte. Mit einem panischen Aufschrei beugte sich das Pickelgör über sie und patschte ihr jammernd auf die Wangen.

Unbeeindruckt davon stupste die Blonde auf der Rückbank der Rothaarigen neben sich in die Seite und deutete mit dem Kinn zum Fenster. "Siehst du was?"

"Da steht ein alter Laster", gab diese lapidar zurück. "Das Fahrerhäuschen hat rote Gardinen. Wie cool."

Das hatte die Hornbrillentussi gehört. Ihre Schultern sanken ein beträchtliches Stück, und das allgemein vorherrschende aufgeregte Quietschen und Kieksen wich einem kollektiven "Oooooh."

"Ich halt das nicht mehr aus." Die Blonde schulterte ihre Tasche und stand auf. "Noch eine Minute länger mit diesem Flohzirkus, und ich bringe sie alle um."

"Das ist der Plan." Die Rothaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm ihre Tasche und folgte der entschlossenen Blondine.

* * *

Endlich frische Luft. Endlich wieder die Sonne auf ihrer Haut spüren – _Halt. So nicht_. 

Die Blonde spannte einen riesigen Schirm aus schwarzer Spitze auf, die Rothaarige gesellte sich neben sie. Die Gören liefen schon voraus, doch die beiden nahmen sich die Zeit, sich ruhig umzusehen. Auf den ersten Eindruck wirkte Nibelheim wie jede andere idyllische Kleinstadt. Windschiefe Häuser standen zum Rondell angeordnet um einen Brunnen herum. Diese Häuser schienen jedoch schon vor langer Zeit verlassen worden zu sein, dem desolaten Zustand nach zu urteilen. Spinnweben hingen von den Fensterläden, und zwischen zwei Bruchbuden flatterte eine Wäscheleine mit dreckigen Lumpen. Holy wusste, wie lange _die_ dort schon hingen.

Die beiden blieben stehen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein staubiger, schlecht gepflasterter Weg, an dessen Ende sich eine uralte dunkle Villa in den Himmel erhob. "Das muss es sein." Raven zeigte auf das zerfallene, moosbewachsene Gebäude und bot ihrer Freundin den Arm an. "Darf ich bitten, Fräulein von der Rattenburg?"

"Aber gerne doch, Fräulein Raven."

* * *

Vincent war indessen damit beschäftigt, mit seinen spitz zulaufenden goldenen Schuhen Löcher in den Marmorboden zu laufen. Sie kamen näher. Er hörte ihre Rufe. Er hörte sie seinen Namen rufen – vielmehr hörte er das hysterische Gekreische der Verniedlichung seines Namens, die er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Da, da war es schon wieder. Aus mindestens hundert Kehlen. 

"VINNIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Will. Blut. Junges... Fleisch... so weich... so zarrrrrrrt..._

_Ruhig, Chaos. Ganz ruhig._ Vincent blieb stehen. Wie viel Munition hatte er noch? Er checkte seine Death Penalty. Wie gut, dass er noch ab und an seine Schießübungen machte – wenn jetzt jeder Schuss saß, könnte er wenigstens fünf oder sechs dieser nahenden Monster ausschalten. Bis dahin wäre hoffentlich auch Cid eingetroffen und würde ihnen mit seiner Venus Gospel den Rest geben. Wo blieb dieser verdammte Pilot nur?

... Wie hatte das nur passieren können...? Sein kleiner beschaulicher Zufluchtsort, eine Touristenattraktion... vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er schon die grauen Wände der Villa über und über mit Liebesschwüren aus Graffiti verziert, Rosenmeere vor seiner Haustür, Kuschelteddys und Unterwäsche in seinen Gladiolen...

Ich werde sie einfach freundlich bitten, mein Land und Gut zu verlassen, sagte er zu sich selbst.

_Du verdammter naiver Idiot, _antwortete Chaos._ Ach ja, und gib mir Blut._

_Das ist es_, dachte Vincent. Genau _das_ würde er tun.

Und dann streckte er die Arme aus undstieß die schwere Eingangstür auf. Einen Moment lang geblendet vom hellen Sonnenlicht, blinzelte er ein paar Mal... und dann sah er sie.

Entgegen seinen Befürchtungen waren es nicht Hunderte kreischender Mädchen, sondern "nur" um die fünfzehn. Er spürte beinahe so etwas wie Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen.

Kaum hatte das Celebrityspotting-Trüppchen das Objekt ihrer Begierde leibhaftig entdeckt, verstummte das hysterische Geschrei. Beinahe ehrfürchtig schweigend, stellten die Mädchen sich nun im Halbkreis in immerhin noch gebührendem Abstand von ihm auf.

Raven und das Fräulein von Rattenburg hielten sich dezent im Hintergrund. Teils amüsiert, teils fasziniert beobachteten sie das Szenario – es hätte keine von beiden gewundert, wenn die Krabbelgruppe vor ihnen plötzlich auf die Knie gefallen wäre, um ihren neuen Heiland anzubeten.

Mit staunenden Augen beobachteten die beiden den leibhaftigen Vincent Valentine. Er wirkte noch größer als auf der Filmleinwand, war von schlanker, aber muskulöser Statur. Sein langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihm über die rubinroten Augen, das rote Cape flatterte leicht im Wind. In seinem fahlen Gesicht zeigte sich nicht die winzigste Regung. Er sah einfach verboten gut aus.

"Er ist nicht von dieser Welt", schmachtete Raven.

"Das haben Untote so an sich", giftete ein sommersprossiges fettes Kind. Fräulein von der Rattenburg warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, unter dem der Klops zusammenzuckte und sich schleunigst wieder abwandte.

Vincent strich sich lässig eine widerspenstige rabenschwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann, wie in Zeitlupe, hob er die Hände – ein zittriges Raunen ging durch die Runde – er ließ seinen erhabenen Blick von oben herab über die bebrillten, pickeligen Köpfe schweifen.

"Chaos... will... Blut."

Plötzlich war es so still, dass man die Grillen zirpen hörte. Gespannt beobachtete Vincent, wie einem durchgedrehten Fangirl nach dem anderen die Gesichtszüge entgleisten – lediglich die beiden Damen dort hinten grinsten erwartungsfroh. Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen. Chaos knurrte wütend auf.

"Ich sagte-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OH MEIN GOTT!"

"ER HAT GESPROCHEN!"

"DIESE STIMME!"

"VINNIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Erneut brach der Tumult los. Nun war Vincent an der Reihe mit dem Entgleisen seiner hübschen Gesichtszüge. Gerade, als er noch überlegte, ob er schießen oder rennen sollte, lag er auch schon der Länge nach in seinen geliebten Gladiolen, Mädchen nach Mädchen stürzte sich hysterisch schreiend und weinend auf ihn.

Raven, wieder einmal mit abweisend verschränkten Armen und gerunzelter Stirn, sah ihre Freundin mit dem prägnanten Namen Krähe fragend an. "Sollen wir?"

Die Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das könnte Spaß machen."

Im nächsten Moment griffen beide in ihre Handtaschen und beförderten ihre Waffen zu Tage. Wie wunderbar, in diesen neu entwickelten unterkellerten ShinRa-Handtäschchen hatten sogar Katanas, Nunchakus und allerlei andere Kampfutensilien Platz, ohne dass man den filigranen schwarzen Ledertäschchen von außen ansah, wie viel geballte Tödlichkeit sie fassen konnten.

"Raven?" Fräulein von der Rattenburg kramte noch in ihrer Tasche, da hielt Raven schon ihr Katana kampfesbereit in die Höhe.

"Was ist?"

Krähe warf Eyeliner, Lidschatten, Lippenstift, Ringelsöckchen und Netzhandschuhe, Münzen, Nähgarn, einen Silberlöffel, Nagelfeile und –schere, Feuerzeug, Stifte, Schuhcreme, Zyankalikapseln und ein gehörntes Quietscheentchen aus ihrer Tasche, dann sah sie mit gerötetem Gesicht auf und schluckte. "Hab... mein Nunchaku vergessen..."

Raven ließ ihre Waffe sinken und sah von dem tobenden, schreienden und strampelnden Menschenhäufchen zu ihrer Freundin und zurück. Der arme Vincent! "Ja, und? Bist du nun die Kekshexe oder nicht?"

Die Blonde schlug sich an die Stirn. "Kekshexe. Meine Güte. Natürlich."

Raven lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, mit gezücktem Schwert näherte sie sich dem Kampf, und die Krähe folgte ihr mit ausgestreckten Armen. Dieses Trauerspiel würde bald vorbei sein, wenn sie erst mal ihre Kekse regnen lassen würde.

* * *

Hoch oben im Himmel hatte Cid den Tumult schon von weitem entdeckt. "Verfluchte Scheiße, verfluchte", murrte er zu sich selbst, als er etwas rotes aus dem Menschenknäuel dort unten aufblitzen sah. Vince war in der Tat in Schwierigkeiten. Hätten sie sich doch nur niemals auf diesen Filmdeal eingelassen! Zumindest Vincent... alle anderen waren, soweit er informiert war, von Fananstürmen verschont worden, und nicht ganz ohne Bitterkeit erinnerte er sich nicht an einen einzigen Liebesbrief, keinen einzigen Teddy, keine einzige Unterhose in seinen Geranien. Ein winziger, ungerechter Teil von ihm gönnte es dem Vampir sogar, von einer Meute wild gewordener Teenager heimgesucht zu werden. Das war eben der Preis des Ruhmes.Nichtsdestotrotz würde er seinem Kumpel natürlich zur Hilfe eilen. 

Er setzte den Tiny Bronco auf einer Lichtung nahe Nibelheim ab, griff seine Venus Gospel und wappnete sich auf die üblichen Zufallskämpfe – verdammt, wie er es hasste, wenn diese psychopathischen Joker plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchten und ihm mit Spielkarten bewarfen! – und eilte den kurzen Weg zum Eingang der Stadt.

Was er dort sah, verschlug ihm den Atem.

* * *

Raven klopfte sich umständlich den Schmutz vom Kleid. Staub und... Kekskrümel. Mit Schokosplittern. Raven wollte gerade einen in den Mund stecken, da sah sie kurzzeitig etwas goldenes vor ihren Augen aufblitzen. Noch bevor sie sich erschrecken konnte, durchfuhr sie ein scharfer Schmerz. Als sie realisierte, dass Vincent gerade nach ihr geschlagen hatte, war sie schon halb der Ohnmacht nahe – ihre Hand blutete! Sie konnte doch kein Blut sehen, schon gar nicht ihr eigenes! 

"Was soll das denn, du blöder-", begann sie, aber hielt sofort inne, als sie den besorgen Blick in großen Rubinaugen sah. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie auch Fräulein von der Rattenburg, die die Augen gen Himmel verdrehte und eine Schnute zog.

"Killerkekse", murmelte Vincent tonlos und sah verwundert auf die Blonde herunter. "Beeindruckend. Aber sicher nicht essbar, hm?"

Raven lief dunkelrot an.

_Blut? Jetzt? Bittebitte?_

_Hör auf zu quengeln, Chaos._

Nun zog Raven eine Schnute und fuchtelte Aufmerksamkeit heischend mit ihrem blutigen Katana vor Vincents Nase herum. Der verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln und ergriff die Klinge mit seiner Krallenhand, warf sie beiseite. "Wirklich beeindruckend, alle _beide_."

"Ey, Vince!", donnerte eine raue Stimme hinter ihnen. Beide Mädchen drehten sich um – und Raven klappte der Unterkiefer herunter.

"Cid!", rief Vincent, und gleichzeitig kreischte Raven seinen Namen. Eigentlich war sie ja nur der Krähe zuliebe nach Nibelheim gereist... nun ja, und in der latenten Hoffnung, auf der Rückfahrt vielleicht einen kleinen Abstecher nach Rocket Town machen und einen schmachtenden Blick auf jenen Cid Highwind werfen zu können.

Der Kapitän wirkte verdattert. Seine Venus Gospel bereit, tigerte er auf die beiden zu.

"Die sind schon in Ordnung", erklärte Vincent und machte eine elegante, ausladende Handbewegung, die den Blick des Piloten auf das nette kleine Massaker am Boden lenkte.

Cid ließ vor Überraschung seine Lanze fallen. Mindestens zwölf pickelige, bebrillte, zahnbespangte Teeniegören lagen merkwürdig verrenkt, röchelnd oder schon steif, auf einem Haufen. Einige hatten tiefe Schnittwunden, anderen steckten Killerkekse im Körper. Der Pilot ging in die Hocke und beugte sich über ein fettes Kind mit Sommersprossen, dem ein Keks mitten in der Stirn steckte. "Beeindruckend", befand auch er.

"Nicht wahr?" Vincent strahlte. _Moment, falsch_. Er hob die Mundwinkel in der _leichtesten_ Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Die beiden Mädchen tauschten stolze Blicke. "Nun, Cid, Vincent-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ein lauter Schrei gellte durch die Stille.

Alle vier schossen herum. Die Spitzmaus und das Mädchen mit der Hornbrille! Die hatten sie ganz vergessen. Tränenüberströmt, zitternd und so laut kreischend, dass ihre Augen aus den Höhlen traten, rannte die Spitzmaus auf sie zu, gefolgt von dem Hornbrillenmädchen, das sogleich in das Gezeter einfiel.

Das reichte. Ihrer aller Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Vincent zückte seine Death Penalty, Raven ihr Katana, Cid klaubte seine Lanze vom Boden auf. Fräulein Nebelkrähe von der Rattenburg war jedoch am schnellsten.

Wie automatisch ließen die anderen drei ihre Waffen sinken, als sie sahen, dass die Blonde die Arme gen Himmel ausstreckte, und mit lauter, fester Stimme rief sie das Azurblau an. Niemand verstand ein Wort, sie sprach in einer fremden, nie gehörten Sprache – doch deren Bedeutung sollte sich umgehend enthüllen.

Der Himmel teilte sich. Helles Azur wich diesigem, trübem Dunkelblau, ein Strudel entsprang aus der Mitte. Die beiden Teeniegören klammerten sich angsterfüllt an einander, und Raven klammerte sich unwillkürlich an Cid, dem sich nur ein obligatorisches "Scheiße, verfluchte" entrang. Vincent hingegen starrte nur verdattert auf das, was sich dort Kilometer über ihnen in dem Strudel aus weiß und blau zusammen braute. Konnte es möglich sein, dass dieses Mädchen...?

Die Stimme der Blonden wurde lauter und fester, sie begann, langsam im Kreis zu laufen und dabei immer wieder die Arme auszustrecken, als würde sie ein unsichtbares Seil ergreifen.

Und dann sahen sie, was sich aus dem Strudel langsam und behäbig auf sie zu bewegte. Es war groß, blau und ziemlich zottelig.

"Das ist doch nicht...?", Ravens Stimme ging im Tosen des aufsteigenden Windes unter. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich noch fester an dem Oberarm eines gewissen Piloten festzukrallen.

"Das ist unglaublich..." Vincents Stimme klang wie flüssiger Honig. Beinahe verlor die Beschwörerin ihre Konzentration, doch sie fing sich noch rechtzeitig und fuhr mit dem leisen Murmeln ihrer Beschwörungsformel fort.

_Siehst du das, Chaos? Siehst du es? Sie kann auch Monster beschwören_, jubelte er innerlich, schon fast im Glauben, so etwas wie eine Seelenverwandte gefunden zu haben.

_DU kannst keine Monster beschwören_, erinnerte Chaos ihn wenig subtil. _Sie übernehmen deinen Körper und Geist, wenn du wieder einen deiner Wutanfälle bekommst. Und ich will Blut! _Taktgefühl zählte nicht zu den Stärken eines Höllendämons, soviel war sicher.

Und wie sich herausstellte, zählte es nicht zu Cids Stärken, die Nerven zu behalten – abrupt riss er sich von Raven los, schubste Vincent beiseite und stellte sich, kampfesbereit seine Lanze schwingend,vor ihn. Offenbar dachte der hitzköpfige Pilot, dieser blaue Fellball würde seinem untoten Freund an die Wäsche wollen. Ravens Augen formten sich zu Herzchen, und sie musste sehr an sich halten, um nicht ihrerseits zu einem hysterischen Fangirl zu mutieren und lauthals "Awwww! CidVinnieSlash!" zu krakeelen.

Die zottelige Kreatur stieg im Sinkflug zu ihnen hinab. Krähe grinste. "Hi, Krümelmonster. KEKSATTACKE!"

Die anderen starrten verdutzt auf das Wesen. Es war nicht nur groß, blau und zottelig, sondern hatte auch noch ein überaus dümmliches Gesicht.

Wie sich zeigte, war es dennoch nicht zu unterschätzen – auf Geheiß seiner Beschwörerin hin hob er die Fellpranken, in denen sich auf magische Weise Kekse, so groß wie Wagenräder, materialisierten. Mit einem durchdringenden Brüllen schleuderte er diese in Richtung von Spitzmaus und Hornbrillengör, und die Kekse halbierten sie, bevor sie noch einmal "VINNIIIIIEEEE" kreischen konnten.

Angeekelt wandte Raven den Blick ab. Blut, zu viel Blut... sie taumelte – direkt in die Arme von Cid Highwind. "Dem _Himmel_ sei dank", war alles, was sie heraus brachte, bevor sie theatralisch in Ohnmacht fiel.

* * *

"... bestimmt keine Fortsetzung. Außerdem, man soll aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist, nicht wahr?" 

Hmmm... welch liebliche Stimme drang da an ihr Ohr? Raven blinzelte. Was für ein wundervoller Traum... Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie noch mal versuchen sollte, weiterzuschlafen, oder ob sie dieses großartige Traumerlebnis schleunigst in ihrem Journal verewigen sollte, bevor sie alles vergaß, da erklang die sanfte, tiefe Stimme erneut.

"Ich weiß, dass du Blut willst, halt endlich die verdammte Klappe, Chaos."

"Mit wem redest du?"

Raven schlug die Augen auf. Diese andere Stimme... das war doch... Moment. Hatte sie etwa gar nicht geträumt?

"Innere Dämonen... sozusagen." Die tiefe Stimme klang leicht amüsiert. Eine weibliche Stimme lachte leise.

Raven spürte, wie die Lebensgeister langsam wieder in ihre Gliedmaßen strömten. Und als auch endlich ihr Bewusstsein wieder voll da war, durchfuhr sie ein riesiger Schreck.

Das gotische Kellergewölbe... Fackeln, die es mit ihrem orangenen Schein erleuchteten... irgendwo knisterten Holzscheite in einem Kamin... ein Teekessel pfiff... Teekessel?

Mit einem Ruck war Raven aufgeschreckt. "CID!"

"Sieh mal an, weilst du auch wieder unter den Lebenden?", scherzte Fräulein von der Rattenburg, woraufhin sich Vincent verhalten räusperte.

"Tee ist fertig!", dröhnte die Stimme des Kapitäns durch den Raum.

"Ich kann auch Tee kochen." Raven wusste selbst nicht, warum sie das sagte, und kam sich im nächsten Moment unheimlich dämlich vor, bis ein breites Grinsen über ihr auftauchte – ein Grinsen, bei dem man sich nicht mal sicher sein konnte, ob es tatsächlich ein Grinsen war oder ein wütendes Zähnefletschen. "Dann behalte ich dich", sagte das Grinsen, und Raven merkte, wie sie bis in die Haarspitzen erröteten, während der Untote und das blaublütige Fräulein von Rattenburg amüsiert kicherten.

* * *

teh End! 


End file.
